Cactuar
'' Cactuar artwork by Tetsuya Nomura.]] The Cactuar is a recurring enemy from the ''Final Fantasy'' series as well as appearing as a summon. Cactuars are little cacti, typically depicted having stiff arms and legs, three black holes for their faces, representing two eyes and an oblong mouth, and three reddish quills at the top of their heads. They have their own language, mostly consisting of variations of the word "ge-ka", which resemble squeaks and warbles. Cactuars in Final Fantasy X appear to speak Al Bhed. In their original appearance of Final Fantasy VI they were originally known as Cactrots. In Final Fantasy VII they were renamed to Cactuer, while the "fake Cactuer" was named "Cactuar". In later games "Cactuar" became the standard name for the regular Cactuar. Other variations of cactuar include Qactuar, Kactuar, Cactuer and Cactoid. Other languages refer to them as "Pampa", "Kyactus" and "Cactilio". The cactuar's debut appearance was in Final Fantasy VI as an enemy in the desert near Maranda on the World of Ruin. Profile According to an article in the 15 February 1997 issue of V-Jump, the cactuar was designed by Tetsuya Nomura based on a doodle he drew on a notebook when he was a high school student. They resemblance Japanese "Haniwa", a type of clay figure made for ritual and funerary uses. Cactuars are fast and tough to hit. Their HP is usually low, but their defenses are high and they often yield large amounts of gil and EXP. Often, they counter most attacks with 1000 Needles (Blow Fish in some versions of Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI), which always deals 1000 HP of unblockable damage that ignores Defense. Usually, it can be learned as Blue Magic. In some games, such as Final Fantasy IX, cactuars may be underground and will only counterattack if they are hiding. Some games have stronger versions of this attack, such as the 10,000 Needles. Cactuars are often weak to Water. The Gigantuar, also known as the Jumbo Cactuar, is a recurring boss type of cactuar. They are bigger versions of the cactuar and sometimes sport a mustache. In some occurrences, Gigantuar has the attack "10000 Needles", with an additional "99999 Needles" in games where the max HP limit is more than 9999. As a summon :See Cactuar's summon sequences here. The cactuar has also appeared as a summon. Usually becoming available after defeating the Gigantuar, the Cactuar uses 1000 Needles as its main attack, though this does not necessarily inflict 1,000 points of damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Cactuars (Cactrots in the original SNES English translation) make their debut. They can be found in a small desert near Maranda in the World of Ruin. Cactuars leave behind 10,000 Gil and 10 Magic Points, the largest of any common enemy. A Gigantuar can be fought in the ''Advance and following versions after the player defeats ten Cactuars. If it is defeated, the Cactuar magicite is available. When summoned for 50 MP, Cactuar randomly uses "1000 Needles" on all enemies, or an attack called "10,000 Needles?" that does 9,999 damage. Cactuar's magicite grants +2 Speed at Level up. It teaches the following spells: *Teleport x20 *Vanish x10 *Hastega x5 ''Final Fantasy VII There are two type of cactuar; the regular one known as the "Cactuer" is found in the desert areas at Cactus Island (south of Cosmo Canyon, only accessible through the use of the ''Highwind or gold chocobo) and on the North Corel Area (only accessible by a green chocobo (half of the area), black chocobo, or gold chocobo). The game's fake Cactuar is known as the "Cactuar" and is found in the Corel Desert. Cactuers can be morphed into Tetra Elementals, an accessory that absorbs fire, ice, lightning, and earth magic. A cactuer can also be made to appear in the Snowboarding game at Gold Saucer, as an extra figure to race the player during Time Attack mode. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Cactuars appear during Chapters 6 and 10. They will not attack during these chapters, but will when encountered in extra missions. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Sabotender and Sapotender are the two variants of cactuar. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Large numbers of Kactuars can be fought in three special missions. A Kactuer also appears in the final mission, dropping Cactus Thorn. Cactuar appears as a summon on the DMW after obtaining the Cactus Thorn. 1000 Needles hits enemies a total of 18 times dealing damage based on the level of the DMW. A cactuar also appears from the safe later occupied by Lost Number if the player inputs the correct code. Final Fantasy VIII While a recurring enemy common in Kashkabald Desert, they are far more prevalent on Cactuar Island southeast of the location. Normal Cactuars yield very little (around 2 to 3) EXP, but do yield 20 AP, the most of any regular enemy and even some bosses. After defeating the Jumbo Cactuar optional boss, the Cactuar can be obtained as a Guardian Force. The Cactuar Guardian Force uses its signature 1,000 Needles move whose damage is calculated by the first digit in Cactuar's level times 100. As a late-game GF, it learns the rare Evasion and Luck junctions and support abilities that enhance these stats. It learns a command ability that nullifies all physical damage while the user is defending, and is the only GF to naturally learn a self-destruct command that deals immense damage that breaks the damage limit at the cost of sacrificing said character. The Cactuar's unique feature is that it learns all support abilities that give permanent stat boosts upon level up; players who want to min-max keep avoid leveling up until they gain Cactuar and then equip these abilities for grinding sessions. Cactuar doesn't learn any refine abilities. Cactuar's compatibility is boosted by 20 when summoned, and its compatibility with the user decreases by 1.6 if the player summons another GF. Unlike most other Guardian Forces, Cactuar doesn't have an "opposing" GF whose summoning would greatly decrease compatibility, nor does casting magic have any effect on its compatibility. The compatibility item Cactus Thorn increases compatibility by 3.2, and the LuvLuvG by 20.2, as with every other GF. The regular Cactuar and Jumbo Cactuar have Triad Triad cards. Chocobo World Cactuar is one of Boco's friends and assists him on his quest to find MiniMog, and later on in his quest to save Koko. He helps by finding items for them to use throughout the game. Final Fantasy IX Cactuars appear in the desert areas on the Outer Continent and Forgotten Continent. They usually hide underground and counter any attack with 1000 Needles. They can cast Confuse and use a turn to emerge above ground; after doing so, they won't use their counterattack anymore but instead hide again after being attacked. The Cactuar is the only enemy Quina can eat to learn its signature 1000 Needles move. Final Fantasy X The cactuars are native to the deserts of Bikanel Island. A sidequest involves Ten Cactuar Gatekeepers guarding the entrance to the Valley of the Cactuars in the Sanubia Sands. The player can obtain special spheres for locating each cactuar, which leads the player to the Mercury Sigil. Another variation is the Qactuar, which migrated from Bikanel to the Thunder Plains where Gandof sealed them within statues. Praying at any three Qactuar stones will cause a spirit to appear. Following the spirit of the Qactuar and praying at the broken tower will reveal a chest containing the Spirit Lance, Kimahri's Celestial Weapon, if the is pressed. The Cactuar King is another, tougher version of the Cactuar. It is bred and fought at the Area Conquest section of the Monster Arena. The monster becomes available after collecting at least one of each fiend found at the Thunder Plains, and the prize for unlocking it is 99 Chocobo Wings. Defeating it will net some Blessed Gems. Twelve of Lulu's Dolls are based on the Cactuar. These dolls may increase AP, reduce MP cost, give Counter abilities, Preemptive abilities, Magic Booster or the Sensor ability. Final Fantasy X-2 The cactuars of the Cactuar Nation return under the guidance of their leader, Marnela. Their life-cycle involves starting off as cacti before becoming mobile and later returning to a cacti state, though there are rogue cactuar who refused to abide by it and were thus sealed off. These cactuar can enlarge monsters with their needles. A young Al Bhed boy named Benzo is able to communicate with the cactuar. The Ten Cactuar Gatekeepers are again gathered from across Spira to save the Cactuar Nation from their mortal enemy, Angra Mainyu. Marnela sacrifices her life to protect the Cactuar Nation until they are gathered. During the quest, the player also has the opportunity to fight the Jumbo Cactuar the rogue cactuar create. If a cactuar is the last enemy and it runs away while one of the girls is trying to attack, the girl will run off screen in pursuit. She will be visible again when everyone does their victory pose. It takes 15 kills to Oversoul a Cactuar-type enemy. Rikku's initial reaction to the Mascot dressphere is that she wanted to be a cactuar, which is actually Paine's weapon for this dressphere. Sphere Break Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Cactuars appear on floors 15 to 19, 27 to 30, and 75 to 77. Cactuars have high Evasion and are difficult to hit with physical attacks. They lack the ability to attack from a distance and can only attack when adjacent to the player, but their "X-Needles" attack never misses and can completely destroy one's primary dressphere in one hit. Cactuars are not hostile unless provoked, and are only a problem when encountered in hallways and block the way past. It is recommended to attack them from a distance if battling is necessary. A Black Mage's magic can kill it in one hit from a distance, provided one has high Magic, a Dark Knight's Doom ability will kill the Cactuar after five turns, and a Lady Luck's MP Dice can deplete the Cactuar's MP (depleting 14 MP in total will render it unable to cast "X-Needles"). Final Fantasy XI Cactuars are a monster of the Sabotender family (the name commonly used for Cactuar in the Japanese games). The game marks the first time in the series that the monsters have deviated from their established design. Members of the Sabotender family reside in the Kuzotz region—mainly in the Altepa Desert, Quicksand Caves and Kuftal Tunnel. They are aggressive to players by sound, and their 1000 Needles ability deals a total of one thousand points of damage to all targets within the area of effect. 10,000 Needles follows similar suit, and is used by Notorious Monsters in the Sabotender family. The Sabotender family has two peculiar notorious monsters in the Altepa Desert, including the well known ''Cactrot Rapido. Unlike their weaker cousins, these notorious monsters are not aggressive whatsoever, and run at high speed throughout the desert, ignoring all forms of provocation other than defending their fellow Sabotenders. As such, these monsters are unable to be grabbed for battle via normal means (i.e an attack spell), instead parties that hunt these NMs do not sit in one spot waiting for them to appear; rather, a normal Sabotender attacked and held until the notorious monster stops running to join in the defense of its cousin. Cactuar is also the name of a cross-shaped constellation in the middle of the stellar map. At one time, a group of meteors observed falling from the location of the central star and was dubbed the "Thousand Needles Shooting Star". ''Final Fantasy XII Cactoids and Cactites are docile creatures found in the Dalmasca Estersand and Dalmasca Westersand. They will usually not attack unless provoked and are often found sleeping peacefully. Cactoids are not cactuars in the traditional sense, but share many traits, mainly being mobile cactus-esque beings. As they are only encountered early, they are not seen using a '1000 Needles' attack or any variation as most cactuars do. They can drop Bundles of Needles when defeated while holding the Dragoon's Monograph. One of the hunts in the clan primer is the Flowering Cactoid, which looks similar to an ordinary Cactoid but with a flower on its head. It will attack unprovoked and can be found with the ordinary Cactoids in the Dalmasca Estersand. It is the only enemy in the game that can use the 1,000 Needles attack. Later, the party can also obtain the 1000 Needles attack as a technick from the merchant at the Mosphoran Highwaste. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Cactoid is the Rank I Earth Ranged Yarhi. It attacks with 1000 Needles to deal minor damage. Final Fantasy XIII Cactuars are rare enemies in Gran Pulse's Archylte Steppe. They have 777,777 HP and use Kick as their attack. If not attacked in the beginning of a battle, the Cactuar will transform into a stronger version. There is a rare variant called the Flowering Cactuar that usually attempts to flee the battle, but may use powerful magic attacks as well. The Gigantuar can be fought in Cie'th Mission 54 on the Archylte Steppe. Its main attack is 10,000 Needles, which deals exactly 10,000 damage and sometimes deals Pain and Fog. Additionally, there exists an uncolored version with a mustache in the game's data. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Cactuar appears in the Archylte Steppe, as does its larger brother, the Gigantuar. Defeating three Gigantuars will unlock a sealed Time Gate. Other types include the Metallicactuar, Cactuaroni, Flowering Cactuar and Metal Gigantuar. Each type of Cactuar may be recruited as a party member at the end of battle. In addition, the Cactuarina and Cactuarama may also be recruited with the use of Moogle Throw. In Academia -500 AF-, green Cactuar-shaped statues are used as checkpoints within the maze of floating blocks. In a Brain Blast quiz in Academia, it is also revealed that Cactuar signs are used for symbols for emergency exits in amusement parks. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After reveals Snow Villiers was branded by the fal'Cie Cactuar with a Focus to find Serah Farron and fight alongside her in her fated battle. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Cactuars appear as an enemy in the Dead Dunes. A cactuar statue is also placed prominently in the town of Yusnaan. Lightning can also obtain cactuar-related adornments: Cactuar Figurine and Cute Cactuar Figurine. LRFFXIII SOLDIER 1st Class (Battle 2).jpg|Lightning battling a Cactuar. CactuarYusnaan.jpg|Cactuar statue in Yusnaan. Cactuar-Adornment-LRFFXIII.jpg|Cactuar adornment. Final Fantasy XIV Cactuars are common sights in Thanalan, and unlike in other games, can be encountered even at low levels. The weaker ones use lesser variations of their infamous technique "1000 Needles" such as "100 needles". Stronger cactuars, such as the Sabotender Del Sol, still use a full 1000 needles. Cactuars retain their classic pose from earlier games while walking around, but adopt a more combative stance when engaged in battle. Players can also obtain a minion known as a "Cactuar Cutting" from a high-level game sidequest. Final Fantasy XV Cactuars are very rare monsters that can be fought in parts of Duscae, Leide and Cleigne, and will only respawn after a minimum of 15 minutes. They are powerful opponents that can dodge Shift Breaks, and yield very high amounts of EXP. Additionally, Slactuars and Gigantuars can be fought. Compared with former installments, ''Final Fantasy XV is more realistic, and the developers this had to think carefully how to deal with comical or cute characters. The designers paid attention to the Cactuar's physical texture, and the depiction of the inside of its mouth, to make it more realistic as a wild creature.Final Fantasy XV Collector's Edition Guidebook developer interviews As well as their appearance as monsters, there are different colored cactuar statuettes that can be collected to complete a side quest for Talcott at Cape Caem. The Cactuar Statuette is bought from the shop at Wiz Chocobo Post. The Cactuar Model is bought from the antique shop in Lestallum. The Cactaur Sculpture is bought from the shop outside the Leville Hotel in Altissia. The player must use Umbra to go back to give it to Talcott. The Cactaur Effigy is found in Chapter 15 in Formouth Garrison, the imperial base near Hammerhead. It is behind the white building after the player has cleared the area of enemies. Additionally, the "green man" symbols on pedestrian crossing signals in Insomnia are, in fact, cactuar silhouettes. The emergency exit signs also display a cactuar. The player can also get a Cactuar Sticker for their car, and some fishing lures are fashioned after cactuars and gigantuars. As part of the Windows Edition, an official mod was released that turns every NPC into a cactuar. ''A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Cactuars appear as recurring enemies in the Berith Desert, Cetme District, and Old Lorica. The Kactuar and Blooming Cactuar also appear as enemies in the Berito Desert. In the story, the traitor among the "Four Champions," which included Class Zero's instructor Kurasame Susaya, was said to have owned a pet Cactuar just like how Kurasame has a pet Tonberry. Though the traitor perished in his attempt to kill all his comrades, his Cactuar is said to still lurk in Akademeia. The player can randomly encounter the pet Cactuar while exploring certain areas of Akademeia. These areas include: Terrace, Chocobo Ranch, Back Garden and the Airship Landing. Sighting the Cactuar for the first time has it drop a l'Cie Stone. It also drops an item needed for completing a task and couple random items, including a Crystal Shard and a Wizard's Hat. FFTYPE0Cactuar.jpg‎|Killing a Cactuar. FFT-0 Traitor's Cactuar Manga.png|The traitor and his Cactuar in the prequel manga. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cactuars appear in Lynari Desert in all three cycles. They are fairly scarce regardless of Cycle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Cactuars appear as normal enemies in various dungeons. The Jumbo Cactuar is a boss which can be fought in the Infinity Spire. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Cactuar appears as a summon, however, it cannot attack; instead, it cures its allies. Its speed is Sprightly, and it takes one slot to summon. It is obtained in Chapter 3, in Quartint Hills 3. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Cactuar makes a cameo appearance. In the desert on the overworld, casting magic on the cactuar shaped cactus will make two to four scratch cards pop out. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Cactuars appear as enemies. When a water attack is used on one, it grows to immense proportions. The player can pick up cactuars and use their special attack ''1000 Needles against other enemies. It is also possible to acquire a cactuar emblem. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions All Cactuar enemies used the same sprite, however the Gigantuar sprites are scaled up by stretching pixels to varying degrees. *Cactuar *Cactuar King *Super Cactuar *Gigantuar Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Cactuar appears as a summon. It uses 1,000 Needles on the opponent's Bravery points, reducing them by 1,000. If the opponent's bravery is less than 1,000, their bravery is reduced to zero, without inflicting break. Cactuar can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey IX storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cactuar returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. He can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 60 KP. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cactuar appears as an enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cactuars appear as enemies during Battle Music Sequences (BMS). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cactuars appear as enemies in Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cactuar appears as an enemy. PFF Cactuar.png|''Final Fantasy VI version. PFF Cactuar Memoria.png|Playable character sprite. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Cactuar appears as an enemy inside the Fabul Waterways. It uses 1,000 Needles and drops the Kotetsu. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cactuar species make appearances throughout the game, most frequently as bonus targets during certain Special Events. Appearing in singles, they can sometimes drop Orbs that are one or two levels above those that would drop from a more common foe. As a standard enemy, they are found within the intermediate to advanced Records of ''Final Fantasy VI and in the Monday Daily Dungeon, the latter basing itself on Final Fantasy VI for the enemies drawn. Dr. Mog is shown to own a figure of a Cactuar, which can be seen in the background whenever the player accesses their Item Chest. FFRK Cactuar Icon.png|Summon icon. FFRK Cactuar FFVI.png|''FFVI'' enemy. FFRK Cactuar FFVIII.png|''FFVIII'' enemy. FFRK Cactuar FFX.png|''FFX'' boss. FFRK Cactuar FFXIII.png|''FFXIII'' enemy. FFRK Cactuar FFXIII Boss.png|''FFXIII'' boss. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cactuar appear as enemies in some areas, such as the Zadehl Westersand. Cactuar however are most commonly known and used by their Metal variants, the Metal Minituar, Metal Cactuar and Metal Gigantuar who serve as EXP Units, whose purpose is to be infused into other units for 5,000, 10,000 and 30,000 experience respectively being the best tool for the player to maximize their units quick and evolve them for further benefits. These Cactuar can be found in a bunch of different ways usually involving events and prizes. The Metal Minituars and Cactuar can be purchased through the Medal Exchange Panel in the Arena by investing some Medals earned through fighting and advancing through the grid. Gigantuars are instead most commonly available through King Mog's shop and can be purchased through event-only currency and are very cheap usually costing 100 of the respective currency all the time. However King Mog has a limited supply of 100 for each event. All of these variants can be found in the event-only dungeon Cactuar Dunes with each variant appearing at a different level of the dungeon. Minituars are guaranteed to appear at the end of "Entrance" and may appear at some point in "Entrance" and "Interior". Metal Cactuars are guaranteed to appear at the end of "Interior" and may appear at some point in "Interior" and "Uncharted Zone". Gigantuars are guaranteed to appear at the end of "Uncharted Zone" and may appear at some other point there. Mobius Final Fantasy Cactuars appear in various colors and sizes as enemies and as material cards. As enemies, they have low HP, but will need to be broken with a random element to be defeated quickly. If hit with an element that is neither their strength nor their weakness, the attack does little damage. Mobius Cactuar.png|Echo's Cactuar costume. Mobius - Cactuar R2 Ability Card.png|Cactuar. Mobius - Metal Cactuar R2 Ability Card.png|Rank 2 Metal Cactuar. Mobius - Metal Cactuar R3 Ability Card.png|Rank 3 Metal Cactuar. World of Final Fantasy The Cactuar is based on its appearance in ''Final Fantasy VIII according to the "Who's Who" of the Cactuar Conductor. Additionally, the Gigantuar mirage bears an obvious resemblance to the Gigantuar from Final Fantasy VIII. Cactrot and Gigantrot mirages also appear, which essentially are the same as the Cactuar and Gigantuar, except instead of needles, they fire "meedles," and they allow for different blank space abilities to be added once imprisomed. The Cactuar Conductor runs all of the trains. He is the first Cactuar in the series who is able to communicate with the main characters in their own language. He is presented as being an energetic middle-aged Cactuar (saying that he is over 50 years old) who likes to play pranks on people and other mirages. World of Final Fantasy Cactuar.png|Cactuar Conductor. WoFF Cactuar.png|Cactuar. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon'' and Chocobo's Dungeon 2 The Cactuar also appears as an enemy class and a specific enemy. Oddly, they attack primarily with Gil Toss, though some types can use Poison Needle. They can also drop a large amount of gil upon defeat. ''Chocobo Racing '' Circuit.]] The Cactuar is a secret character. In order to unlock it, the Story Mode must be beaten six times. Afterwards, the cactuar can be selected by holding R2 while the cursor is over Squall. It is unique in that the cactuar does not use a vehicle to race, and rather runs around the track. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Cactuars are fairly enigmatic enemies in this game, as their movement speed doesn't work like that of most enemies. They technically have the same movement speed as chocobo, but they are allowed to move two grids or attack once each turn, making them hard to fight. They have long-range skills such as Gil Toss and 1000 Needles. They also appear as a Dry Cactuar variant in the Guardian of the Light dungeon. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Cactuar is an earth element, and has six cards under his name. Cards Dice de Chocobo Final Fantasy: Unlimited The cactuar used to live in a peaceful desert until they were attacked by the Wandering Ocean, which destroyed their home and forced them to hide underground. Thanks to the Comodeen and Kaze, the cactuar gained the courage to use their own lifeforce to create a whirlwind that destroyed the Wandering Ocean. Everyone mourned the deaths of their fallen comrades, until it was revealed the cactuar could be revived with sunlight. Fungo was the only one of the heroes to translate the cactuar language. The cactuar were all voiced by Etsuko Kozakura in the Japanese version. Herba uses a similar group of cactus creatures as servants, referred by her as her "Cactibabies", last seen in "Fungus: Eternal Life" obtaining an Omega crystal and almost all of them were destroyed by Omega's aura in the process. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cactuar appears with Wind- and Earth-elemental cards. Cactuar2 TCG.png|''Final Fantasy VIII Cactuar. Cactuaroni TCG.png|''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Cactuaroni. Cactuar TCG.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' Cactuar. ''Triple Triad Cactuar from the series appear on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 172a Cactuar.png|Cactuar from Final Fantasy VIII. 172b Cactuar.png|Cactuar from Final Fantasy VIII. 172c Cactuar.png|Cactuar from Final Fantasy VIII. 364a Sabotender.png|Sabotender from Final Fantasy XIV. 364b Sabotender.png|Sabotender from Final Fantasy XIV. 364c Sabotender.png|Sabotender from Final Fantasy XIV. 422a Cactuar.png|Cactuar from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. 422b Cactuar.png|Cactuar from ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. 422c Cactuar.png|Cactuar from ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. 547a Cactuar Conductor.png|Cactuar Conductor from ''World of Final Fantasy. 547b Cactuar Conductor.png|Cactuar Conductor from World of Final Fantasy. 547c Cactuar Conductor.png|Cactuar Conductor from World of Final Fantasy. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Assassin's Creed: Origins A Cactaur statuette can be found on a desk next to Layla Hassan's computer in her base during the present day scenarios. ''Itadaki Street series Cactuars appear in Itadaki Street Portable. Cactuars also appear in Itadaki Street Special. ItagakiStcactuar.png|Cactuar in Itadaki Street Special. ''Dragon Quest X Cactuars along with, Mandragoras. appeared as monsters during the Final Fantasy-Dragon Quest crossover events. Also, characters can be dressed with Cactuar robes and the iconic Cactuar pose can also be staged. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 The Cactuar appears as a secret character in the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 along with a Ninja, a White Mage and a Black Mage. This is mainly because Square Enix developed the game. Cactuar's special shot is 1000 Needles. Unique to its design in this game and the Nintendo Wii spiritual sequel, Mario Sports Mix, in which it was also an unlockable character, the cactuar's design incorporates segmented limbs, giving the arms and legs a jointed appearance, which may have been intended to make it look flexible enough to play basketball. He is the fastest player in the game. Cactuar is unlocked by first unlocking Glare Desert, which is unlocked by scoring 800 points in Jr. Street, playing in the Star Cup. Once Glare Desert is unlocked, Cactuar's head appears in the sand. Dribble the ball on it causes it to move. After dribbling on it a few times, it will run away. Once this has been done, win the match to unlock Cactuar. ''Mario Sports Mix Cactuar reappeared alongside the same four unlockable ''Final Fantasy characters with which it debuted. It can be unlocked by playing 60 Matches or by completing the Cactuar Mission at Star Cup. ''Monster Strike'' '' '' series The Cactuar is a special ship that can be obtained in the Kingdom Hearts series. In the original the player can unlock the blueprint by defeating 1000 Heartless and then talking to . This can be done after locking the . In , by receiving an S-Rank in (Mission 2), the blueprint for the Special Cactuar ship is received. It costs 1197 munny and requires 198x Material-G, 8x Fire-G and 2x Orichalcum-G gummi blocks to build. ''Hanjuku Hero 4 Cactuars make an appearance in the ending cutscene of ''Hanjuku Hero 4 as drawings. ''The Bouncer One of the main protagonists, Volt Krueger, has three pictures of a Cactuar on his jacket. ''Lord of Vermilion A Cactuar appears as a card in the card game Lord of Vermilion III. They reappear in Lord of Vermilion Arena. ''Guardian Cross Roblox The player can purchase a hat called "Cactrot". The hat's description, "Desert, South of Miranda. World of Ruin. Watch out for Blow Fish", is a direct reference to ''Final Fantasy VI (the original term for 1000 Needles was "Blowfish"). The player can purchase it for 1000 Tix, or ROBUX, another reference to the 1000 Needles ability. It is even in the form of a cactus wearing a small hat. ''Rise of Mana'' Cactuars appears as an ally. RoM Cactuar.png|Cactuar RoM Cactuar & Moogle in battle.png|Cactuar in battle. ''Sword Art Online II'' A cactuar appears as a profile picture and it wears a blackglasses while video-chatting with Death Gun. Monster Hunter World In the version 5.0 Behemoth update, cactuars were added as endemic life in the Wildspire Waste area. Merchandise A figure of the Final Fantasy VIII version of the Cactuar comes with the Siren action figure. A Static Arts Mini figure of the Cactuar Conductor from the World of Final Fantasy released May 2017. Siren-GF-Action-Figure.png|''Final Fantasy VIII'' Cactuar. TFF-Mascot-Strap.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' mascot strap. Cactuar-Conductor-Static-Arts-Mini.png|Cactuar Conductor from World of Final Fantasy. Gallery Cactuar FFVI Art.jpg|Concept artwork for Final Fantasy VI. DoC Cactuar Artwork.png|Concept artwork for Dirge of Cerberus. VIIBC Cactuar.png|''Before Crisis''. Cactuar FFVII Art.jpg|Concept artwork for Final Fantasy VIII. Cactuar FFXIV Art.jpg|Artwork for Final Fantasy XIV. FFTS Cactuar Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Cactuar Portrait.png|Portrait in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Cactuar Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. CD2 Cactus.png|Sprite from Chocobo's Dungeon 2. CD2-Cactus.png|Artwork from Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Cactuar-LovIII.jpg|Cactuar's card in Lord of Vermilion III. LoVA Cactuar.jpg|Cactuar's card in Lord of Vermilion Arena. GC Cactuar.png|Cactuar's card in Guardian Cross. GC Cactuar King.png|Cactuar King's card in Guardian Cross. Etymology The name "Cactuer" ws also likely formed from "cactus" and "pretender", while the name "Cactuar" chosen as a simiar looking and sounding name (since the name was originally used for Kactuar). The name "Cactuar" may also be a portmanteau of "cactus" and "liar". Trivia *In the description of the Cactuar in one of the Final Fantasy games on PlayStation, the Cactuar was going to be described with the sentence "It ejaculates needles!". This was because the game was being translated by a Japanese speaker. His reviser, Alexander O. Smith, managed to change the description before the game's release, as while it is technically accurate, it carries the unfortunate connotation of one particular meaning of the word "ejaculate". *Players can buy a Cactuar as a pet in the Xbox Live Avatar Shop. References de:Kaktor es:Cactilio it:Kyactus Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Enemy Families Category:Enemies Category:Chocobo Racing Characters Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) summons Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons Category:Summons